Motor vehicles today are almost universally equipped with a glovebox assembly mounted within a dashboard or instrument panel of the motor vehicle. Such a glovebox assembly typically includes a support substrate, a glovebox compartment and an access door that is pivotally mounted and may be rotationally displaced to open the glovebox assembly and allow access to the glovebox compartment.
This document relates to a new and improved glovebox assembly incorporating an interlocking downstop that advantageously provides low disengagement effort to allow for ease of installation and removal for maintenance of the glovebox door while also meeting the seemingly conflicting goal of providing a robust design to better withstand customer abuse loads.